There have been many known attempts in the state of the art to isolate and produce stable stem cell lines, from which it would be possible to make stable preparations for various uses.
The disclosed solutions relating to obtaining stem cells that differentiate into osteoblasts are derived solely from various types of human tissue. Applications WO 2005/085422 and US 2005/0048644 disclose stem cells isolated from adipose tissue used in the treatment of muscle and skeletal diseases. Application W0 2005/038012 discloses a method of obtaining stem cells capable of differentiating into osteoblasts or chondroblasts from human postnatal tissue. Application US 2007/0122902 discloses a method of isolating and culturing multipotent stem cells obtained from umbilical blood. Attempts have also been made to genetically modify cells capable of regenerating cartilage and bone tissue, which were disclosed in patent description U.S. Pat. No. 6,398,816. The greatest ethical controversy concerns applications relating to stem cells obtained from embryonic tissue (W0003068937, WO02064755, WO000385831).
The use of human stem cells widely described in prior art entails many problems which are evidence of the strong need to conduct further research in this area. Some of the main obstacles entailed by the use of embryonic cells are ethical questions, the danger of the occurrence of genetic defects as well as the risk of transferring viral and oncogenic diseases. There is thus a strong need for stem cell lines whose use would eliminate the risk of the above obstacles.
Prior art discloses the properties of deer antler tissue which is recognized as the most rapidly growing form of bone among mammalian tissues. Attempts have been made to make use of the proliferative properties of this tissue, especially through the isolation of growth factors. Application W093/19085 discloses a method of isolating a growth factor that is a substance capable of regenerating damaged bone tissue. A method is disclosed of obtaining an extract isolated from the antlers of the Japanese deer (Cervus nippon) which stimulates the proliferation of hematopoietic stem cells and megakaryocytes. Application WO 2004/112806 discloses a composition for the treatment of neuronal disorders made from growth hormone markers obtained from deer antlers.
In 2005, the authors of the present invention began to research the growth process of the antlers of the noble deer (Cervus elaphus). In those experiments, the MIC-1 stem cell line was derived from the growing deer antlers. The stable cell line was deposited at the DSMZ under the accession DSM ACC2854. In 2006, a patent application was made, P. 378963, whose subjects included the novel stem cell line MIC-1 from growing deer antlers, the use of terminal lateral fragments of growing deer antlers in the production of a stable stem cell line as well as the use of these cells in the reconstruction of bone and cartilage lesions in humans and animals. Currently, one of the main directions of research is the search for sources of a preparation for stimulating regenerative processes in complex organs such as the skin. Research on the physiology of aging and regeneration processes in tissues has led to the discovery of the role of stem cells in these processes.